If I Loved You
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Elphaba can't stand Fiyero Tiggular, but when he finds her at Suicide Canal they start to feel things. Fiyeraba fluff to some extent. ONE SHOT! Based off of the Bench Scene from the musical Carousel.


**I keep getting One Shot ideas! This is based on the Bench Scene and Song If I Loved You from the musical Carousel. Please Review! Reviews make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is a Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman musical, Carousel is a Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein the Second Musical. Neither one of those people are me, which is why I do not own Wicked or Carousel, though I would love to own both, but I would settle for owning just one!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please :)**

* * *

'Oz, the people here are idiots,' she thought. Elphaba Thropp was watching the crowd of frilly girls who were swooning over the scandalscious prince Fiyero Tiggular. Elphaba had only seen him once before, when he came into the governors mansion for a meeting, and it was only for a minute, before her father sent her into her room. Nessa had met him, and she claimed he was very charming and easy on the eyes, but she didn't see it. He may be absolutely gorgeous, but he was practically brain dead. How did he even get accepted here? She'd admit it, he wasn't bad looking, but his conversations must be at the intelligence level of a infant. Now she was watching the girls struggle to gain the attention of the prince. He'd been here for a month. Aren't they over him by now. What did they see in him anyway? Besides a pretty face, he was an idiot. He missed classed, was extremely arrogant, and was just passing his courses. Maybe everyone else here is brains dead is well. That had to be it. Even Galinda was fighting for the a affections. Oz, Galinda was smart, but she could be an air head at times.

"Fabala, why are you looking at him?" Elphaba turned to see her sister looking at her.

"They're so stupid. He just a guy. They act as if the only thing they care about in life is a guy. This guy." Nessa looked up at her sister, and then stared at the group of girls around Fiyero.

"For some of them, that is the purpose of their life. They are meant to be married and be a man's property." Elphaba sighed.

"Oz," she muttered before turning to walk away.

"Do you need any help Nessa?"

"No, I'm fine Fababla. Where are you going?"

"On a walk." The sisters parted, and Elphaba started walking to Suicide Canal.

* * *

He's a dumb Prince. He teases her just like the rest of them. Not that she wasn't use to it. It didn't hurt her. It didn't hurt her...but it did. She couldn't help it. No matter how many mean things people said about her, it hurt, it always did. She wiped the tear for in the corner of her right eye.

"You're always by yourself Thropp." She jumped at the sound of the voice. When she turned around she was shocked and angry at the man in front of her. Fiyero Tiggular.

"What are you doing here Tiggular?" She stared him down. Oz, she wanted to punch that sly smirk off his face. What was he doing here? She sat back on the bench, staring at the prince...more like glaring at him.

"Just walking. Mind if I sit with you?" He moved to sit on the bench, and Elphaba jumped immediately once he sat down.

"Actually, I do mind," she retorted.

"Why? I don't bite." She was clenching her teeth. Oz, she hated him, and all he did was give the oz damned smirk. She was steaming, and if he was reading her mind, he said one of the most common...statements that everyone in the University told her.

"Is the artichoke steamed?" He pouted his lip before laughing hysterically. Restrain yourself Elphaba. Restrain yourself.

"Damn you." He just smirked at her like he always did.

"Sit." He said sternally, and she sat next to him. She was mad. Oz, she was so mad. Her hands were clenched together into fist, and her heart was pounding. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and she finally calmed down a little. He was staring into the canal, watching the water rush rapidly past them in a steady rhythm.

"So, Thropp..."

"Tiggular." They sat in silence for another minute before Fiyero finally spoke.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it."

"Yes, it is. Very peaceful." He looked at her. She was really pretty. She was strange though. That's what made her different from the other girls. She didn't just let him walk over her. She was strong, and beautiful, and extremely intelligent.

"I'm sorry for those things I said about you. Those derogatory comments I make. I know they have to hurt...though you do a very good job of hiding that." She was speechless. Did the so called scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus just apologize to her? He did, and he said he knew how much it hurt her.

"I'm really not that bad," he added. "I mean, I know that I'm a jerk on the outside. Self absorbed and shallow,but I'm really not like that. That attitude has just always worked for me." She smiled softly.

"I know." That shocked him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're always looking off into space. Away from everything. The girls, alcohol, drugs."

"I never use drugs. I never have." She nodded. This was the most awkward she had felt in a long time. He looked at her again.

"Let's say I asked you to marry me." She nearly burst out laughing, she but restricted herself. She nodded while looking at the flower buds on a tree.

"Yes, I don't understand why you would choose me, but yes. What about if you asked me to marry me." He shook his head. Oz, she didn't see how beautiful she was. She didn't get how...unique she was. How unique is what makes her amazing.

"That thought probably scares you. With all those rumors about how I bed so many girls, and I'm not responsible or smart. Probably scares you to death after you've heard all that talk about me." She thought about that for a moment.

"No. I don't pay attention to all that talk. It's stupid, and not important to me."

"But you still wouldn't marry me." She had to think about that too. How did Fiyero even come up with this subject?

"No. If I truly loved you, and if I trusted you, then I would marry you. If it felt right. I just follow my heart, souls, and mind, and if I loved you, I'd marry you." He didn't even know where to go with that answer. She was blushing faintly. She wouldn't as pretty as she is now if she wasn't green. Snap back Fiyero. Snap back.

"How do you know how you'd feel though?If you loved me. How?"

"I don't know." She chuckled. "I guess I'd just feel it in me. I'd be a princess in the palace writing and reading on the politics of the Vinkus. It would be nice, I guess. Probably a little more public being in love with you, but if I did, it would be nice. Knowing someone cared." She was looking into the canal now as she spoke.

"But you don't love me." She shook her head, now staring into the crystal eyes of the prince.

"No, I don't," she said, trying to shrug off any sound of feeling in her voice. She then opened her mouth again as if to say something. She looked at the prince, then the canal. "But somehow I know how it would be. If I loved you, time and again I would try to say, all I'd want you to know. Words wouldn't come in an easy way. Around in circles I'd go." She looked at the prince who was staring into the canal like she was moments ago. "Longing to tell you, but afraid and shy. I'd let my golden chances pass me by. Soon you'd leave me. Off you would go in the mist of day. Never to know, how I loved you." She glanced at him again. "If I loved you," she quickly whispered at the end. Fiyero's voice then interuppted the silence, surprising both of them.

"Well," he started, "You don't love me. That's what you've said this whole time. Right?"

"Yes. Yes." She tried to change the subject. "I can smell the flower blossoms. They're just starting to bloom. Really pretty, aren't they." That's the subject you pick Elphaba. Really. Flowers.

"Didn't know the artichoke liked flowers. Sorry, I didn't mean to call you artichoke."

"It's fine."

"It's wierd how the flowers are falling. There isn't any wind today. It's things like this that confuse me. I wish I could figure it out. The flowers, I mean. How the flowers are falling without any wind. I wonder what the point of life is. The point of me being here." She never thought Tiggular could think like that. Maybe she had judged him too. He really wasn't that bad. Maybe she could open up to him.

"My...my mother always said that two heads are better than one when figuring things out." Fiyero stood up defensively.

"I don't need any help. I'm fine Thropp. Besides, me and you mean nothing. Compared to all the people here, and all the stars in the sky. We're just a speck of all the things in the world." He stared at Elphaba. Her eyes. Oz, her eyes were perfect. They were so...her. Beautiful but mysterious.

"You're different Elphaba, and not just because of your skin. You're just strange."

"You've never called me Elphaba before."

"I haven't...ever." That caught him by surprise. Had he always called her Thropp. It was possible. Maybe he had only called her Thropp. Then it dawned on him. The canal, today, her, her eyes, her smile, her wit. She was...

"You!Are you trying to get me to marry you?" Her eyes grew large.

"No! Of course not!" Why did he feel dissapointed by that answer?

"What's making me think about it. You act as if you might actually trust me, or at least see me for me. I wonder-"

"What."

"Nothing," he yelled at her. "I know how it would be." He stared at her. "It would be awful. I'd be bored out of my mind, and I would try to be smarter, and I would have to settle down. Just like a all those other guys, and to make it worse, I'd have to wear a tie. If I loved you."

"But you don't."

"No! I...I don't." Oz, why was she so gorgeous today? Why was he feeling this today? "But I know how I'd feel. If I loved you time and again I would try to say. It would be all I would want you to know. If I loved you, I wouldn't be able to pick the right words. Round in circles I'd go. Longing to tell you, but afraid and shy." He heard her laugh when he said shy and mutter 'yeah right'. "I'd let my golden chances pass me by. Soon you'd leave me going into the mist of day, and you'd never know how I loved you." He looked at the green girl sitting on the bench. She was really vulnerable at times. He never noticed. She was staring at him, and he realized he might have just said he loved her. "If I loved you," he finished, making sure she didn't get the wrong idea.

"It doesn't matter. I'm never going to marry, even if my parents want me to. I just don't want to be married. I couldn't settle for that. I couldn't settle for one person. Besides, no one would be stupid enough to want to marry me." She started to reach for his hand, but she pulled back. He sat back down on the bench, and looked into the green girl's eyes. That was the first time they'd ever really looked at each other.

"Don't worry about it Yero."

"Yero?" She caught her own mistake, and then she started blushing deeply. He reached to touch her hand, but he pulled back, not wanting to make her think he felt something that he didn't, because he didn't feel anything for her.

"It's fine, and I'm not worried. Who's worried?" She decided to change the subject again. Might as well use the stupid flower idea.

"You're right about the wind. It's non existent today. The buds are just falling, even some of the petals are." He stood up and walked to the tree that was behind the bench. He picked a bundle of the buds in his hand and poured them over Elphaba's lap. She laughed gently. Her laugh was beautiful, and he didn't think he had ever seen the green girl-Elphaba laugh like that, or be as vulnerable and genuine before. He...he felt something. No you don't Fiyero. She's the green girl. She's the freak. She's the most amazing girl he'd ever met. As Elphaba brushed the buds off her lap, he stared at her. He was on his knees, and she was on the bench. When she looked back, she was caught by surprise at the princes eyes staring directly into her brown eyes. They stared at each other for minutes. It seemed like forever. He didn't even know how he did what happened next. His conscious disappeared, and he was left to do what he longed to do. He gently place his hand against the back of Thropp's-Elphaba's head, and he gently kissed her. When the pulled apart, they both looked down, embarresed of what happened.

"If I loved you," he started, but he was caught off by Elphaba's voice.

"But you don't." She said it sternly, as if she was defending herself (which she was).

"No, I don't." But somehow he could see what it would be like if he loved her.

It's amazing.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! :) I love this song and musical. Rodgers and Hammerstein are amazing musical talents!**


End file.
